


Jacket

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Clothes, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes





	Jacket

Adora woke up one morning, cuddled up to her girlfriend, Sheets and blankets surrounding them. They had finally fallen into a routine, a routine where it wasn't as tiring having to deal with every little thing that was happening around Etheria.

Carefully, the blonde stretched out, pulling her arms above her head with a quiet yawn. She rolled out from the blankets, using the floating steps to descend from the hanging bed.

As she was currently not wearing her full clothing, as it made her uncomfortable to sleep in it, she went to grab her shirt and pants. However, they were gone. She continued to look around the large bedroom, still not being able to find her usual uniform. 

Sighing, she decided just to throw Glimmer's jacket on, just so she can go down the hall to her own bedroom to look for her red jacket.

So, here she was, now wearing a bright purple shawl and a silver cloak, leaving Gimmer's room to go to her own.

Unfortunately, Adora was stopped by a couple of guards, giving her directions to go to a meeting. Sighing, clearly unhappy with the position she was in and what she was currently wearing, she made her way over to the meeting hall, still wearing her girlfriend's clothing.

~~~

Glimmer couldn't find Adora when she woke up. She felt kind of lonely, missing the taller girl a lot more than she should have. 

She transported herself to the ground with the use of her teleportation magic, and decided to go get ready for the day.

She put on her normal purple outfit, freezing when she saw Adora's jacket thrown over her chair by the window. She smiled softly, pulling her arms through the sleeves and enjoying how the jacket hung off of her. She knew Adora was probably missing it, but had also been pulled away to another one of the military head meetings. Luckily, Glimmer hadn't needed to go to a few of the early meetings that morning, the meetings being full of war strategy and tactile missions. She would have to go to a few meetings with Adora later in the day, though.

~~~

Adora sighed, missing her jacket. Sure, it had been a part of her Horde uniform, but it was one of the things that filled her with familiarity. It was one of the only things that was actually hers.

She sighed, settling into the last meeting of the day, pulling Glimmer's cape around her. She inhaled deeply, finding comfort in her loved one's scent. Maybe it wasn't too bad, other than the few words she had overheard the guards and others exchange. But at this point, everyone knew that they were together, so no one really confronted Adora about her clothing choice for the day.

As she sat there, waiting for the meeting begin, she overheard a few of the guards talking, saying stuff about who was going to be participating in the next meeting. Adora didn't know most of the names, people coming from all over to talk about how their lands would be affected. Rich people trying to protect their wealth from everyone. She wasn't sure why she would need to be here, in this strange meeting, but she knew that Glimmer would be there shortly and found comfort in that fact.

The room filled with people, men dressed in fancy clothing, women wearing all sorts of fine jewelry, and Adora felt like she stood out. She felt nervous and anxious and that she definitely should not be there. She looked down at her hands, knuckles white, since at some point she had started gripping her chair.

They eventually relaxed as a tan hand put pressure on them and a small voice spoke into her ear. "Hey, Adora, I think you grabbed my uniform. Your jacket was on the chair."

At those words, Adora looked up at the crowd, face full of embarrassment as more and more heat flooded into her cheeks. She looked around at the people conversing among themselves, before standing up and pulling Glimmer off to the side of the room.

She took off Glimmer's cloak, giving it back to her in full embarrassment. "Glimmer, I am so sorry . I swear I looked all over your room and I couldn't find my jacket..."

Glimmer cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. "You look silly in my clothes anyway. Here," Glimmer took off Adora's jacket, handing it to the girl. "I think this will suit you a lot better."

Adora smiled at those words, taking her jacket and pulling it on over herself. "Thanks," she whispered back to her girlfriend.

They went back to their seats, allowing the meeting to begin.

It went by fast, or at least it did for Adora. All she could think about was how Glimmer had been wearing her jacket all day, waiting to give it back to her. She smiled at the thought, smiled at how Glimmer had looked wearing it.

Once everyone had left the meeting hall, Adora turned to Glimmer, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"You know," the blonde said, pulling back slightly. "You looked really great in my jacket."

Adora could've sworn that she had never seen anything as red as Glimmer's face at those words.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard. I can not see them sharing clothes because their styles are drastically different. But I do want to see Glimmer wearing Adora's red jacket


End file.
